Scott and Genim
by LauraFlora
Summary: Scott and Stiles navigate their fragile friendship and are surprised by some shocking news. This is also posted on AO3 and I update that more often.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles loves Scott. He really does, because they've been friends forever and Scott was always there for Stiles. But lately Scott's been occupied trying to get Allison back and he hasn't paid attention to Stiles at all. Stiles would totally understand if he had ever been pining for someone who's family wanted to (and tried) to kill him on many occasions. He is a very understanding person— but there are some things that he just isn't cool with. So when Scott forgets the anniversary of his mom's death, Stiles loses it.

* * *

Tonight was a pack night, but Stiles asked for a personal day with just him and Scott. He didn't tell Derek why, but Lydia was able to strong-arm him into giving Stiles time alone with Scott. Stiles walked up Scott's house. Just as he got to the front porch, Scott opened the door. He was dressed in a nice button down shirt and slacks. He held a suit jacket in his right hand and a gift box in his left.

"Hey, bro." Scott said and nudged Stiles with his elbow.

"Hey," Stiles said. "Wow, dude you are dressed really nice. You didn't have to do that. Today is gonna be chill like it always is."

"What are you talking about? I'm freaking out!" Stiles was confused. What the hell was he talking about?

Scott smelled his confusion. "Bro! You're the one who is always saying that I'm lucky Allison's family hasn't killed me yet! Now I'm going to brunch and then a professional archery match with them. I'm going crazy. Any advice?!"

Stiles slight smile faded and his gaze lowered to the floor. Oh. He forgot. Allison invited him to an event with her parents and maybe Scott had a chance to get back together with her. Again. Back together again. Allison asked him for something so of course he forgot what day it was, even though Stiles and Scott have spent this day together since the day his mother died when he was ten.

"Hey, you ok?" Scott asked with total innocence.

"Stiles?"

Stiles had enough Scott and Allison crap to last three lifetimes. "You know what Scott? Hope you have a nice brunch. And have a nice fucking life with your psycho girlfriend and her bat-shit crazy family. Send me a fucking postcard!" Stiles stormed off and climbed into his Jeep and drove. He didn't know where he was going but anywhere was better than there.

* * *

Stiles wasn't paying attention when he drove and almost drove into the side of the house—the Hale house. Great, he'd driven straight to Derek's and he didn't even know why.

Stiles walked up the front steps and burst through the door. The whole pack was there: Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Jackson (finally accepted as a wolf), and Danny (recently turned after Jackson insisted. Derek would never admit it, but aside from Boyd, Danny is his favorite). Derek was the first to get up, but Lydia reached his side first and hugged him tightly. "What happened? Why are you crying?" Derek asked. Stiles hadn't even realized he was crying, but as soon as Derek asked, there was no stopping the tears.

Lydia placed a hand on Stiles' cheek. "Hey, It's ok. We're here." Stiles finally calmed down enough and stopped crying but he could find words.

"Stiles, what happened? Why. Are. You. Crying?" Derek asked again and almost growling. Lydia glared at him. She seemed to have figured it out though. "He forgot, didn't he?"

Stiles still couldn't speak, so he just nodded. He collapsed in Lydia's arms and buried his face into her neck. By now all wolves were crowding around Stiles. Lydia let go and Isaac immediately took her place and embraced Stiles. "It's… It's all right… It's ok, pup. I'm ok."

"That asshole. We should go beat him up." Jackson said. The others murmured in agreement. Lydia and Isaac exchanged looks and Stiles knew there was going to be trouble.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Derek growled with his eyes beginning to flash red. He looked around expectantly for his betas to answer. Nobody did.

"Well," Stiles choked out. Derek look at him waiting for the answer. "Ok, well… at 3:46 pm on March 19th, 2004, Grace Stilinksi passed away from Stage IV Breast Cancer. I was ten. When I found out, I was so scared and tired and sad that I refused to see anyone or talk to anyone other than Scott for three whole days. From then on, every March 19th, for the past seven years we spend the day together just hanging out and goofing around and not doing anything serious to keep my mind off of my mom. But… but… but today Scott forgot because Allison asked him to have brunch with her family." Stiles finished, saying that whole speech so fast that only werewolves could've understood.

Stiles and the pack spent the entire day together. They played games, watched movies, trained (despite constant protest from the betas) and had moonlit dinner in the woods behind the Hale house. It was a perfect day. Stiles didn't think about his mother once. That was until Scott showed up after they had all gone inside for dessert.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Stiles went to answer it. Scott stood there, fidgeting and looking like he was on the verge of crying with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Look, Stiles—"

"No, Scott."

"But, listen! I'm sor—"

"No! Don't you say you're sorry!"

"But I really am sorry!"

"I don't give two shits! You abandoned me Scott. I needed you, and you left me for you on and off girlfriend, the girl you've known for 6 months as opposed to the guy you've known since the second grade. So you and I are done Scott. Not you and Allison done where I'll forgive you and tomorrow we'll be best buds again. NO, I'm finished and I never want to see you again. I hate you! I fucking hate you so much right now. You're the worst best friend in the history of friendship! I have always put more effort into our relationship than you have. I risk my life every ficking day for you even though I'm just a fragile human. This is my pack. This is my family and it doesn't include you anymore. You made your decision. Now get the hell out of here."

"Please, Gen—"

"How dare you! Nobody calls me that, ever!" Stiles screamed and slammed the door.

* * *

Stiles didn't talk to Scott at all for two days—he had never done that before. Even when Scott made out with Lydia, Stiles was angry beyond belief and felt betrayed, but he still forgave Scott. He always forgave Scott.

It was Thursday now. Day four of not talking to Scott. Unfortunately, Stiles still had school and still had classes with Scott throughout the day. It was going to be another day of torture not talking to his best friend, but he needed Scott to understand that he can't just fix everything by apologizing and giving him puppy dog eyes. Not this time. Not when he forgot the most important day of the year for Stiles.

It was just a couple minutes until the first bell and Stiles was at his locker getting some books for the next few periods when Scott came up to him. "Hey," Scott said. Scott gave Stiles his best puppy eyes. They wroked every time. Every time. But not today, today Stiles' had to get Scott to change and even though he wanted to hug Scott right then and there. "Look, I know you've been avoiding me and not talking to me. It's _killing_ me bro! Allison said I should just come over and not let you leave until you undertsand how sorry I am 'cause I _really_ am sorry."

Stiles was going to forgive Scott, he was. But when he said that Allison told him what he should do and what he should say, Stiles was rethinking his rules about murder. How could he trust Scott? How could he know that Scott really cared and wanted to change and knew he had to change, if he was only apologizing to Stiles right now because Allison _told him to_? That was the last straw. Luckily he didn't have to say anything because the bell rang and Stiles shut his locker door and headed to class.

First and second period were fine because it was History and Math, two subjects he was good at. Third period he had Mr. Harris (or as Stiles liked to call him, 'Mr. I-absolutely-hate-everything-in-life-but-I-hate-nothing-more-than-you-Stiles').

Luckily Chemistry ended and he good go to lunch where he could drown his sorrows with food. He got his lunch and sat down at the table where the rest of the pack was sitting, taking a spot next to Isaac. Scott came over with his food to try and sit down, Jackson growled at him."Don't even think about it McCall." Lydia glared at Scott and said, "Scott, you really hurt Stiles. You ditched him for Allison. Stiles belongs to our pack. Derek's pack. And in a pack, everyone sticks together and watches out for each other. They don't forget an important day with their best friend so they can run off with their girlfriend and go to a family gathering where they sneak off and have make out sessions in bathrooms. You didn't even apologize until Allison forced you to."

"We don't have makeout sessions in bathrooms!" Scott yelled with a horrified look on his face.

"That fact that that is what you got out of what I just said proves my point exactly. Now don't make a scene. Scurry along. We'll see you when you decide to grow up and take responsiblity for your actions, or, you know, when Allison tells you to." Lydia said with a harsh tone.

Scott took his tray and left the table to go sit with Allison. He gave Stiles, who was silent and eating throughout the conversation, one quick glance before turning to Allsion and eating lunch and talking to her.

* * *

That night Stiles keeps replaying the lunch scene in his mind over and over again. He was sitting at his desk on his computer doing some research on the computer for the pack. "God damnit Sourwolf, do you have some sort of phobia of warning someone before you crawl into their bedroom, or is it a general werewolf thing?" Stiles said without look away from his computer because he knew who it was.

"You should forgive him." Derek said propped up against Stiles' bedroom window. "You really should. Look, I know it's hard. Right now you want to kill him. But I know what it's like to be young and to feel so in love that you forget about everyone and everything and have it taken away form you. It kills you. Don't let Scott end up like me. I could've used someone like you when I was sixteen, Stiles." Stiles turned around but Derek was gone.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak." Stiles said and he was actually surprised.

Derek just growled. "Think about it, Stiles." He said before climbing back out the window.

* * *

The next day, Stiles texted Scott.

**_Meet me at the graveyard. Afterschool, 3PM_**

His phone buzzed.

_**Thanks so much dude! Does this mean you forgive me? This is awesome! See you there :) :) :) :)**_

Afterschool, just like he said, Stiles met Scott at the graveyard in font of his mother's grave. Stiles didn't say anything, but he gave Scott a letter addressed to him. Scott read it aloud.

_To Scott_

_Read Aloud with Genim_

_Dear Scott, this is Grace, Genim's mom. I am in the hospital dying of a very grown up disease that you two are too young to fully understand. If you are reading this, It means that I have been dead for seven years. I want you to read this now because seven is a lucky number for my family. It was June 7th when I met John. It was after seven dates that I knew I loved John. Seven years later we were married on September 7th. And you met stiles when you two were seven._

_Take care of my son, Scott. Most people would think I was crazy to tell this to a ten year-old. I should be telling this to my husband. And I did tell him, but, Scott, you can take care of Genim and protect him and love him in ways that I'm afraid John won't be able to do once I'm gone. Genim is fragile, Scott. Take care of my baby._

_People say that everyone has a soul-mate that they're destined to be with and love and have a life with. It's true. In the future, You and Genim may find love with other people, and get married and have children, but you two are soul-mates. The love of the Originals. Scott and Genim, I love you so much._

_Eternal love,_

_Grace_

By the end of the letter both teens were crying. It was Stiles who spoke first.

"I love you, Scott."

"I love you too, Genim."

"My mom was right, dude. You're my soul-mate."

"You're mine."

"Forever?"

"Promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Scott felt that they should tell Allison about what the letter said, but Stiles wanted to find out more about before they went and told her about it. So, they went to Deaton because he seemed to be very educated in werewolves and supernatural, so soul-mates seemed right up there.

They arrived at Deaton's to find him sitting in the back attending to a small puppy. "What can I do for you boys?" he asked with a mischievous look on his face probably assuming it had something to do with werewolves. And it did—sort of. They showed him the letter and asked a bunch of questions about werewolf mates versus if there was such a thing as human mates. "Hmm…" Deaton said. "I think I know what your mom was referring to." He went and pulled out a book from the small room in the back. There is a legend, that some believe to be true. I'm guessing this was the one your mom mentioned." He turned to a page in the book and Stiles read aloud:

_Harmony's Children_

_It is said that long ago, in the beginning time, the gods and goddesses were creating the creatures of the earth. There was Harmony, Desire, Fear, Fidelity and Envy. Harmony created the creatures of the earth in pairs. Her brother Fear turned one of the two of each pair into a dark being: monsters. The first monster was a man that turned into a wolf at the moon. Desire bound the two together by love and want. The youngest, Fidelity, added to the man loyalty, but did not bestow that same grace upon the wolf._

_So was the creation the first mated pair._

_Envy was determined to destroy what was built by her siblings. She tried to warn her siblings that without women, their world would never grow, but they did not listen, and she became angry. She brainwashed Fidelity, knowing that he was loyal to the newly invented Earth, that that their family was destroying it. She convinced him to help her ruin the mated pair. Envy sent upon the Earth a woman to breakup the pair. The woman came upon the mated pair's dwelling. She found the wolf inside. The woman seduced the wolf. Man came back later and found them together and was distraught. He ran away back to the woods, where he first met Wolf and he prayed to the gods and goddesses._

_So was the ruin of the first mated pair._

_Fidelity saw the damage he had caused. The other gods punished him for falling under Envy's control. They listened to Man's prayers saying he loved Wolf and just wanted him to be happy and would forgive him. The gods decided to give the two a second shot and cast a spell to reincarnate The Original Man and the Original Wolf._

_So is the story of the first mated pair._

"Wow," Stiles said when he was finished.

"What does that have do with us?" Scott asked.

Stiles looked at Deaton; he nodded. "It is my belief that you to are the reincarnation of The Original Man and the Original Wolf." Deaton said nonchalantly.

"So Stiles and I are like… lovers or something? Mates?" Scott asked horrified at the thought of being with Stiles. Like, you know, with him.

"Yes," Deaton said.

"But I love Allison!" Scott shouted, looking straight at Stiles.

Stiles snorted. "Yeah, I know." Scott glared at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Scott asked Deaton with mean look on his face.

"This is not a joke." He said with a firm tone. " I can see it in the way Stiles gets when you talk about Allison." "What?!" Scott and Stiles asked simultaneously. Deaton spoke directly to Stiles. "When Scott talked about Allison, I saw you tense up. Now, I know Scott talks about Allison way to much and any friend would go crazy having to hear about her all the time. I know that you also used to like Allison before she was manipulated by Gerard. However, deep, deep down, though you won't admit it, you've always hated Allison. You can't explain it because you didn't know what it was , but every time she was with Scott or Scott talked about them you wanted to run away. Am I right?" Scott and Deaton both looked at Stiles expectantly.

Stiles blushed. "Yes." He squeaked just loud enough to hear.

Scott looked at Stiles as if he had three heads. "What the hell, Stiles? You LOVE me?" he asked with a disgusted tone. He was about to walk away, but something in Stiles wouldn't let that took Scott by the arm and pushed him against the wall. Scott could've broke out of Stiles' grip anytime from werewolf strength, and the fact that Stiles was just weak to begin with. They stared at each other for only a few seconds before Stiles pushed up against Scott and kissed him. It was tender and loving at first, but quickly grew heated as Scott kissed back. Scott started to growl and he flipped them so that he was pushing Stiles up against the wall, with glowing gold beta eyes. He deepened the kiss even more and Stiles started to moan his name.

Deaton cleared his throat. "Excuse me. While I understand the historical significance if this moment, I would appreciate if it did not commence in my veterinarian office while I'm right in front of you." He said trying his best to be polite, but laughing in a slightly mocking tone of voice. The boys pulled back, looking red as tomatoes. Before they could say anything, Deaton told them that they would need to tell Allison about what the just discovered. They agreed and left the clinic worried about how she would react.

* * *

The pack took the news pretty well. They were very surprised, but totally supportive. They had found out kind of accidentally. It had been a pack night, so they were all meeting at Derek's house. They had all been sitting and playing truth or dare but it had turned into more of 'ask-somebody-in-the-pack-any-question-you-want'. It was Lydia's turn and she asked Derek who in the pack he would have sex with if he was forced. Derek said no one, to which Stiles said, "Nah, Derek. I know you want a piece of this ass," and reached out to touch Derek, but Derek grabbed his wrist tightly. However, before either one could say anything, Scott leapt up from where he was across the circle and knocked Derek on to the floor, straddled his waist and held his hand to Derek's throat.

"Touch my mate, you die." Scott said fully shifted.

Derek let out a warning growl and Scott, realizing what he was doing, released Derek and helped him up. Stiles rushed over immediately and grabbed Scott. "Scott, I'm fine. No need to worry." Scott didn't look satisfied and pulled stiles into a hungry kiss. Scott pulled back and Stiles blushed. "Mine," Scott told stiles with an intense glare. Stiles blushed even more.

"Damn!" Lydia said as Erica exclaimed "That was hot."

"What hell was that?" Jackson asked.

Stiles was beet red by now. "Mate." Scott said. Scott seemed to have taken a liking to one word answers. He'd obviously been spending too much time around Derek. The pack looked at him all with the same duh expression on their faces.

"Well, uh, haha, funny story actually... you see, Scott and I are mates. And," Stiles stopped. He was still trying to process what Deaton had said to him. The pack stared at him eagerly awaiting the rest of the story. "Deaton told us a story about these two people. Basically, long ago there two men- one was a human and the other was a werewolf- who were.. er... who were mates. There were created by some gods who called the The Original Man and The Original Wolf. This one god created a woman to seduce the werewolf. The human found the werewolf and woman together, like, together together and was really sad. He told the gods he would forgive him and they agreed to give them a second chance. So yeah."

The pack all looked a little confused, but Lydia smirked and Stiles knew she understood. "So," she said. "You are the Original Man, Scott is the Original Wolf and Allison was obviously the woman. And, besides, even if you guys weren't the reincarnation of some lovers way back when it's pretty apparent that you love each other."

The rest of the pack nodded at that and murmured their collective yeahs and got that rights. Scott snapped out of his wolfed out possessive state to ask a classic "What?" The pack groaned. "What?" Stiles asked. "Even I don't get it? You guys knew I loved Scott?" The pack rolled their eyes.

Once again, Lydia on the uptake. "Look sweetie, there's epic friendship, and there's you two. You and Scott are so close that you would repeatedly risk your life for him. You lie to your dad on a daily basis, you helped him control his shift, you faced Peter alone in his crazy Alpha phase and all this started because you wanted to help keep him safe. That's a lot to ask from any friend. I wouldn't be surprised if in between battling Jackson the Kanima and fighting the Alpha Pack you fell for him." Cue blushing Stiles. "Not to mention the fact that you two have known each other since your were six and have helped each other through death and abandonment. That part helps too."


End file.
